TRUST
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Dean's never broken a promise to his little brother. Not until now, at least. How can Dean repair this broken trust? / This will be a drabbie series. One drabble per day, if not more. One hundred words each. Come aboard for the ride!
1. Chapter 1

One a.m. and Dean still wasn't home.

Sam had put the pizza into the fridge hours ago. The dvd's he'd rented from the convenience store down the street still waited on the floor in front of the television.

Sam was trying hard not to freak out. He'd been counting on this night all week and Dean had promised he'd be here. He'd _promised_. And Dean had never broken a promise to Sam, ever.

Something had to be wrong.

He heard a fumbling at the door. Relieved, he jumped up as it swung open and Dean fell into the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam bent over his brother. "Shit, Dean, are you okay?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Dean lurched up, pushing Sam's hands away.

Sam said uncertainly, "When you didn't come home, I – " he stopped abruptly as the reek of sex and whiskey filled his nostrils.

Dean grinned loopily at him. "You're such a girl, Sammy." He wandered into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. "Hey, pizza!"

Sam stood at the kitchen door. "Meat lovers," he said quietly, dark eyes expressionless.

"Awesome." Dean pulled out the box, stuffed half a piece into his mouth and then wove uncertainly into the living room.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean dropped onto the couch and toed his boots off. Stuffing the rest of the slice into his mouth, he sighed happily. "What a night." He stretched luxuriously.

"Oh man, you should've seen this chick, Sammy. Freakin' gorgeous. Long black hair, all the way down to her ass. Big blue eyes, and her tits –" Grinning, he looked up, ready to expound on the size of said tits.

Sam wasn't there.

Confused, his eyes tracked to the bedroom door. It was just closing.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Captain Grumpy Pants," he snickered, and reached out for another slice of pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

.

Pizza long gone and his buzz starting to wear off, Dean slouched into the bedroom. Ignoring the silent lump in Sam's bed, he threw himself onto his own.

What a night!

And a _hell_ of a good way to end their stay in Houston. Dad was sure to be calling in the next day or so. Fuck knew where he and Sam would end up next.

Snuffling contentedly, Dean buried his face in his pillow. He was asleep in seconds.

Sam lay awake the rest of the night, listening to his brother snore and trying not to hate him.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean's cell phone jerked him awake.

Still half-asleep, he fumbled for it on the bedside table, then the ringing stopped and he flopped face first back into his pillow.

The ringing started again.

Groaning, Dean rolled over. He stared blearily at the ceiling, then grabbed the phone and flipped it open, not bothering to look at the caller i.d. "Yeah, Dad."

"Pack up and meet me in Atlanta," John ordered without preamble. "I want you here tonight."

"Atlanta?"

"We have a job," John snapped. "Werewolf. Move it." He hung up.

Dean sighed and dropped the phone onto the bed. "Crap."


	6. Chapter 6

Head aching, Dean looked glumly around the living room.

Sam had already gone to school.

Dean would have to pack everything up himself, pick Sam up at school, and then drive all the way to Atlanta, all on about four hours of sleep.

On top of that, Sam was sure to be putting his bitch hat on when he found out he wasn't finishing out the school quarter here.

It was gonna be a fun drive.

Dean's gaze fell onto the pile of rental cd's on the floor in front of the T.V. and he frowned. Then his eyes widened.


	7. Chapter 7

Sam handed his exam to the teacher and slumped disconsolately back in his chair.

For the first time in his life, he didn't care what he got on the damned test.

What did it matter? It wouldn't change anything.

No matter what, his father was always going to be disappointed in him, Dean would always be leaving him on his own, they'd _never_ have a home, a life –

"Sam Winchester?"

The lady from the front office stood at the classroom door. Dean stood behind her, eyes fixed on Sam.

Sam's heart sank.

No matter what, he would always be a Winchester.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam tossed his bag into the back seat of the Impala, then slid into the front, not quite slamming the door behind him.

"Where are we going?"

"Atlanta." Dean eyed his little brother. "Listen, Sammy, about last night – "

Sam stiffened, hurt spiking through him. "Don't worry about it."

"Sam, I'm sorry, I just forgot – "

"Listen, I get it!" Sam snapped. "You couldn't pass up the chance to get laid! Just drop it!"

Dean started to snap back, then he took a breath, closed his mouth and started the car.

Yeah, this was gonna be one hell of a drive.


	9. Chapter 9

After a couple of hours the anger fizzled out of Sam, leaving only hurt and resignation.

He couldn't blame Dean for forgetting to come home last night. He was twenty years old. He _should_ be out having fun, not stuck at home hanging out with a kid brother.

The thing was, Sam didn't have anything else - any_one_ else. They never stayed anywhere long enough for him to make friends. All he had was Dean.

All he'd _had_ was Dean.

Sam stared morosely at the road ahead.

It was time to grow up. It was time to let Dean go.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean looked across at his brother, asleep and curled up against the passenger door.

He'd always promised himself that he would not follow in their father's footsteps.

At least, not where Sammy was concerned.

He'd seen Sam hurt too many times by John's broken promises. Spent too many nights comforting him, when Sam feared their father would never come home. He'd wiped away too many tears when John missed Sam's birthdays, or Christmas.

Yeah, Dean had fucked up with Sammy, big time. He knew his brother would forgive him. Hell, probably already had.

But Dean _had_ to make this better.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam woke to the sound of seagulls.

Yawning, he exited the car and saw that they were parked at the edge of a long stretch of lonely beach, Dean standing motionless at the waterline.

Puzzled, Sam kicked off his shoes and stepped out onto the sand. As he got closer, he saw that Dean was on his cell. He wasn't talking, just listening.

"Full moon's not for another three weeks, Dad," Dean said presently. "We'll see you in a few days."

Ignoring the explosion of sound from his father, Dean turned off his cell and turned to smile at Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

Sam burped. "Oh man, I think I'm gonna explode!"

"You want me to finish your pie?" Dean said slyly, reaching out.

Sam quickly grabbed his plate and held it out of his brother's reach. "No, I'll finish it later."

Dean laughed and the two looked contentedly up at the night sky.

Two days they'd camped on this lonely beach. Two days of lazy swims and long naps in the sun. Two days of conversation and laughter.

Nothing said of their last night in Houston. Nothing needing to be said.

Dean's hand crept out and snagged Sam's plate.

Sam let him.


End file.
